In downhole exploration and production efforts, a number of sensors and measurement systems are used to provide information about the downhole environment. For example, temperature and pressure in the subsurface environment are typically monitored, and changes in these parameters may indicate the ingress of wellbore fluid or other useful information. Obtaining resistivity (or, inversely, conductivity) information about downhole formations may help to characterize the formation and facilitate decisions regarding drilling and production. Resistivity may be estimated from reflected or induced pulses resulting from transmitting electric pulses into the formation.